1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to robotic learning and training of robotic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotic control systems exist. Typically, these systems may comprise a controller apparatus configured to control a plant. The plant may include, for example, a robotic arm. The controller may receive an input signal, and may generate a control signal. The plant may provide a feedback signal to the controller.
In some instances, the controller may receive one or more physical inputs, which may individually comprise continuous (e.g., analog) and/or discrete (e.g., digital) signals describing various variables. Examples of such various variables may include one or more of temperature, voltage, current, orientation, position, plant state, and/or other signals.
Programming the controller to enable a robot to perform complex functions (e.g., approaching objects, perform bi-pedal motions, identify and grasp objects, approach targets while avoiding obstacles, and/or other functions) may be not straightforward. For example, the programming may become a daunting task, particularly when the environment and/or characteristics of the robot (e.g., replaceable limb) may vary between the time of programming and the time of operation.